


【OC】沉舟

by unitedddowo



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitedddowo/pseuds/unitedddowo
Summary: 方舟AU，自家小孩，长篇随缘缓慢更新





	1. 1-0急救

洪水，风暴，岩浆，地震，海啸，自人类文明起源以来，这个已知宇宙唯一高智慧种族在自然不可抗力的威胁前总是如此不屈，他们战胜了一次又一次浩劫，在微小行星上构筑起繁华一片。

直到矿石病的出现。

自发现首例病患至今数十年来仍未研制出有效的治疗方案，这种烈性传染病席卷了世界的每一个角落。以死亡为利刃，它能轻易陷落国家、斩断亲缘、摧折爱情、磨灭友谊。到最后，怀抱相同利益的人类化作一座座孤岛，在纷争的洪流中奋力挣扎，并祈求旁人沉得更快。

在这个世代，不可战胜的并非矿石病，人心才是。

1-0急救

戴维尔第一次醒来，发现自己被压在瓦砾之下，距离最近的钢筋仅差几厘就能插进眼球，腰上似乎也压着什么。

由于被阻挡了大部分视线，他不得不扭动颈部绕开了头顶的钢筋，微微侧头看向右侧的光源。在废墟之外有一名少女跪坐在地上，因为视角过低看不清楚长相，只能看到她的一双手伸了过来，瘦削的肩膀抖成了筛子。

“我明白的，别怕，我能行的，我能行、我能行……”

这时候他听得到一点声音了。先是少女宛如复读机的低声呢喃，紧接着是轰鸣声，火炮的轰鸣像极了大地在咆哮，最后全都化作了无声的蜂鸣，伴随着自胃部涌上的呕吐感一起突破了喉咙。

紧接着他终于意识到一件事情，那就是疼痛。腹部右侧宛如灼烧般炽热，伴随着每一次呼吸起伏传来的痛感差点让他以为自己被拦腰断开；张开嘴巴想要喘口气，却被热流抢占了原有的空间，连口腔内的空气也被挤走，取而代之的是浓稠粘连的腥甜。

少女肉眼可见地抖得更厉害了，戴维尔总觉得她下一息就会倒下。而事实上并没有，她依旧支撑着，双手拿着不知什么物品在使劲。

咳血的动作使他后腰自然发力挺了起来，虽然又马上脱力摔了回去，但这下他终于从水泥板的缝隙之间看清了自己的身体：两指宽的钢筋自上而下贯穿了他的右腹，将他整个人钉在了原地。倘若要实施救援，至少需要将钢筋切断，才有可能把人从废土底下拉出来。

少女正是在做这样的工作。

戴维尔看不到她到底用的什么工具，但以这个速度想也不可能是激光切割刀，也不会是对力量有较高要求的工业救援剪，只有改良过的小型电动锯刀比较符合当下情况。毕竟他能感受到切割带起了钢筋一同抖动，就像一根电钻头一般持续搅磨着他的脏器，在身体中央钻出一个打洞，将周围的骨肉逐渐打碎。

“还差一点，只差一点了。”少女的注意力集中在锯刀上，全然没有注意到伤者已经醒了。她自我洗脑般反复念叨着几个字，试图减轻内心的恐惧和畏缩。

这场近似酷刑的救援持续了若干分钟，但戴维尔觉得像数个世纪一般漫长。他确信自己中途痛晕过去，又再次被剧痛刺醒。等到少女挪开工具跌坐在地上，他连呼吸的力气都没有了，仅靠空气灌入肺部，喉咙里发出些破败风箱般的嘶哑调子，很快又被震天的炮火轰鸣声吞噬。

身上的钢筋混凝土层摇摇欲坠，但终究没有塌下来，又或者该说全都停在了数厘开外，连灰尘都不曾扑落他的脸上。戴维尔还没意识到这是怎么回事，右手便被拽着往外拉。

少女的力气小得可以，戴维尔觉得自己只能算是在蠕动。翅膀被压在身下与废墟摩擦的痛楚快比上腹部的创口了，但得救的预兆又是让人如此期盼，和活下去相比其余一切都变得可以忍受。

头上的断墙废土逐渐退开，光线瞬间占据了视野。戴维尔来不及闭眼，眼前泛白了好一会才缓过来。

此时他已经被拖出了废墟，少女累得倒在了一边，没一会又立即爬起来查看他的伤势。在确定人还是清醒后，她的脸上虽然挂着笑容，泪珠却止不住地落下。

“太好了，你还活着……谢谢你。”少女坐在他身边，她的脸上全是方才锯断钢筋时溅上的血点，她的裙子已经被血染成了暗红色，很难分辨原有的色彩。但这些都不重要，少女紧握着他的手，仿佛这只尚有温度的手便是她最大的救赎。

“……”戴维尔想要安慰她，但腹部的剧痛早已夺去了他的行动力。张大的嘴也不过是在替代鼻子维持生命的工作罢了。视线的聚焦点开始模糊旋转，他所看到的最后一幕是被拖着长长烟雾的炮弹分割出的一片天空。

云层后隐约露出了舰船桅杆的轮廓，巨大的法阵朝向地面次第铺开，发动源石技艺特有的光芒宛如群星般闪耀天际。

天空是红色的。

*

戴维尔第二次醒来，柔和的日光灯取代了骇人的钢筋刺眼残垣败瓦，没有炮火轰鸣的房间里安静得可以听见自己的呼吸声。

唯有疼痛依旧。

同样的剧痛，同样的灸热，同样的撕裂与扭曲，从他乍地醒来的那一刻起，一息不停地锤打着每一寸神经。全身就像被冻过后摔碎在地面般混沌不可控，他也不知道自己到底是如何维持呼吸的，只听得到气管里传来的嘶哑杂音，还有那不可驱散的干燥甜腻的腥味。

“你醒了，觉得怎么样，有哪里不舒服么？”右侧响起了一把女声，他寻声望去，首先注意到的是一双赤红透亮的眼睛。

女性拥有一头柔软纤细的长直发，银色的光泽在光照充足的房间内也十分显眼。其余五官则隐藏于口罩之下，唯有红色双瞳泛着柔和的橘色光芒，宛如放置于纯白天鹅绒垫上的宝石，美丽却易碎

他张了张嘴，发出一个单音。

对方显得有些为难：“我很抱歉，根据同盟医疗守则，我不能对你使用任何镇静止痛类药物，除此之外你已经脱离危险期了。”完了又补充道，“抢救过程中我们为你做了简单的检查，虽然体表无源石结晶分布，但体内脏器轮廓模糊，可见异常阴影，且神经系统有明显感染迹象。你知道自己是矿石病患者吗？”

“嗯……”戴维尔眨眨眼睛，示意自己知道。

女性看起来舒心了些，眼下至少普通问诊是没问题的。她点开了手上的资料屏，开始记录起来：“我们没有找到你的相关身份信息，请问你的名字？”

“你们。”

“啊，不好意思。”女性做了个抱歉的手势，随后摘下了口罩，“我叫乌拉诺斯，是泰亚同盟的首席医疗官。这里是浮空舰泰坦尼亚号，我们的干员在维多利亚北境边关山区发现了你，你还有印象吗？”

这段话实际上没有任何意义。戴维尔并未听过什么同盟，当下也对自己到底在哪没什么所谓。但她提到了那个地名，似乎瞬间就把人拉回了战火纷飞的现场。

戴维尔闭上眼睛思索了片刻，随后说：“……边关，嗯，他们都叫我戴维尔。”

乌拉诺斯记录下这个名字，又问，“他们是指当地居民？你也是北境人士么？”

戴维尔艰难地摇了摇头，他回忆起一年前获救的情形：村庄里的老医生在出诊途中躲进山洞避雨，发现了休克倒地的自己。那时候的伤比现在还要严重，他浑浑噩噩在病床上醒来，连自己是谁都记不起来。

“这可能是源石病感染神经系统引起的记忆障碍，但我不是这方面的专家，不好妄做判断。”听了这话，乌拉诺斯倒没有什么惊讶的表情，应当是早有猜想了。她又打了几行字，才问出至关重要的一个问题：“那你知道村子为什么会遭受袭击吗？”

“村里人说，那些人是来抢夺物资的。村长已经准备好粮食，就等着交涉，但——”

“但是？”

戴维尔说到一半，却发现自己想不起一点细节。记忆的胶片戛然而止，后半段再也接不上去。关于这场灾难的所有记忆，最后只剩下了他在废墟里看到的那片赤红天空。

“我想不起来了。”

重伤的萨卡兹最后还是说出了那句无力的话语，和一年前躺在病床上时说过的一模一样。脑海里记忆缺少的部分仿佛黑洞坍塌可以吞噬人生，扑面而来的迷茫困惑蚕食着他的意志，自心底生出的无力感迅速蔓延，最后彻底没过他的头顶。

“……先生，戴维尔先生！”乌拉诺斯伸手覆上了他的手臂，声音温柔而坚定，“没事的，放宽心，一切都会好起来的。”

“哈、啊，抱歉。”戴维尔慢慢自回忆的漩涡中醒来，他吐出一口浊气，向对方赔礼道。

乌拉诺斯摇摇头：“没什么。其实普通人在直面战争之后，临床更容易表现出应激性记忆障碍，也就是你现在的记忆缺失。这和源石病没有太大关系，倒是可以做一些心理治疗来恢复。”

“嗯，好……”这话没有起到多少安慰作用，失忆者在面对自己的记忆空洞时所感受到的茫然和虚空并非旁人能解。戴维尔看向了她，“我有些累，可以让我自己睡一会吗？”

“自然，你现在需要的就是休息。”医疗官通情极了，临走前还替他掖了掖被角，提醒道，“晚些你可能会有发热现象，这是正常的，如果有什么不适可以提出来，这里是有监控的。”

这倒不是什么值得惊讶的事，既然待在别人的地盘，没有监控才显得出奇。戴维尔眨了眨眼睛：“医官小姐，我还有一个问题。”

已经走到门边的乌拉诺斯回身看着他。

“发动袭击的到底是什么人？”

乌拉诺斯叹了口气：“戴维尔先生，这些并不会有助于你现在的康复。”

“我需要知道。”

房间内静默了许久，久到戴维尔快要忍不住疼痛昏睡过去时，医疗官才开口：“这是一个近期突然演变为激进暴力主义的源石病患者互助组织，在此之前已经袭击了五座城镇，北境边关是第六座。它的名字是——”

整合运动。

*

乌拉诺斯从重症监护室推门而出，见到了在单向观察窗前驻足的同盟指挥官墨丘利。

“姐姐，”银发的沃尔珀人给她递来一杯水，脸上宛如被寒霜覆盖般无甚表情，“你被套话了，除了问出一个假名字之外，其余时间完全在跟着他的步调走。”

“是吗，我觉得还好，这些信息都是公开的，告诉他也没什么要紧的。”乌拉诺斯抿了一口水就把杯子塞了回去，又为他投影了屏幕，“最重要的事我已经确认了，他是一个神经系统感染者。”

“误打误撞竟然救上来一个神经系统感染者？未免过于蹊跷。”墨丘利看着屏幕上的报告皱起了眉，湛蓝眼眸中写满了疑虑，“从温莎的随身通讯系统接收到大量求救信号开始就不对劲，我们抵达时，诺大一个村镇都快夷为平地了，整合运动为什么还不停止炮击？”

“你的顾虑不无道理，可不管怎么说，他和你一样，都是罕见的神经系统感染者，虽然病症不同，但我也不想放弃这个观察样本。”

“只是一个观察样本而已，让神锋重工派人再去感染区筛选就是了，何必要自找麻烦。”

听到这话，乌拉诺斯脸上一冷：“卡洛斯，注意你的言辞，我们是在做实验，但不代表就是不把他们当人看。不要再说出这样的话来。”

就算被喊了本名，冷淡的指挥官也不会示弱，态度反而更为强硬：“我只是在陈述事实。姐姐，我是泰亚的指挥官，我有权利决定舰上的人员去留。”

姐弟俩对峙了一瞬，彼此交换数个眼神，最后是乌拉诺斯先绷不住笑了出声。只见她踮起脚摸了摸弟弟的耳朵，模仿着他刚才的语气：“那么我也是在陈述事实，我是你的主治医生，我有权利和责任为我的病人找寻最佳治疗方案。”说完，又补了一句，“而且，你是同盟的指挥官没错，但我才拥有泰坦尼亚的最高权限。”

被戳中了弱点，墨丘利只能勉强答应了胞姐的诉求，但他坚持必须先调查清楚这名萨卡兹的身份再作决定：“同盟不是慈善机构，我们不能庇佑一个被整合运动追杀的感染者。”

“我明白你不想引火烧身，只是为了安全一味隐匿于云后，就跟研究时过于保守一样，会错失很多突破的机会。”

“作为同盟的指挥官，我不能冒这个险。哪怕有百分之九十九的成功概率，你我也承受不了剩下的百分之一。”

乌拉诺斯在今天之内第二次叹气：“……泰坦尼亚并非只是为了'存在'而存在，世界上也没有哪只小鸟可以永远飞在天上从不落地。”

墨丘利明显不想在这个问题上过多停留，他转身看向手术室的观察窗。监护室里的戴维尔已经闭上了眼睛，但额上的虚汗和紧皱的眉头却暗示着本人并不好过。墨丘利盯了一会，最后淡淡地说：“等他醒了，我需要和他单独谈谈。”


	2. 1-1泰坦尼亚

1-1泰坦尼亚

得益于萨卡兹的体质，戴维尔自被泰亚同盟救起、到现在能自主起身下地行走，前后不到两天。腹部的创口虽总是隐隐作痛，但愈合情况良好，照这个发展很快就能拆线。期间乌拉诺斯来看了他两次，首席医疗官公务繁忙不能久留，但每件事都会问个仔细，临走前还要叮嘱别的医疗干员多注意，可谓专业又细心。

“乌尔姐就是这样，对每个人都很上心。”负责日常监护的医疗干员边给他换点滴瓶边说。大概是同为萨卡兹族人，戴维尔这两天没少受指点和教育，至少不会再出现把温度计捂胸前的窘况。

“乌尔是指乌拉诺斯小姐？”戴维尔倚着枕头靠在升起来的床板上，右手挂着点滴，左手翻阅着一份当代热词详解。

“嗯，她的代号太难读，我们更喜欢这个昵称，她也不在意。”

“那你的'薄荷'也是代号？”

“当然，也有人会选择用本名，但谁没点自己的隐私呢。”薄荷麻利地把空瓶放进车里，又检查了输液管是否漏气，最后在日志表上签下了新条目，“这艘舰上透露了本名的人一只手都能数过来，你不也是用的代号么。”

“我是真的不知道……”戴维尔兴致乏乏，道谢之后便低头自己翻着书。感谢矿石病没有剥夺他的文字阅读能力，否则现在看的就不是科普读物而是认字教程了。

薄荷离开前替他打开了模拟光学舷窗，可以实时看到舰外的景色。此时是上午十时许，日光在遥远的云层尽头照来，天空蔚蓝一片。

“叮咚——”就在他看到第十六行的时候，广播响了一声，随即正对床的显示屏上给出了这样的提示：

「有未经批准的干员来访，是否允许其进入？」

戴维尔想了想自己似乎除了医疗干员外并不认识其他人，好奇心驱使他答应了请求。

金属摩擦的声音在安静的室内显得十分明显，一位少女手捧鲜花站在门后，略有些局促地向里张望，等门全部打开后又站定在原地，用刚好能让房间里的人听清楚的声音说：“不好意思，打扰了。”

戴维尔回忆起昨天看的现代人礼仪手册，说：“请进。”

少女这才走进来。戴维尔注意到她那像糖果一样甜的粉色双辫，总觉得很眼熟。她的手上捧着一束包装极好的花——虽然戴维尔分辨不出都有哪些，淡淡的清香很快就在房间里蔓延。

戴维尔猜想这可能是舰上的风俗，拜访病人需要带花什么的，毕竟一年前在村镇里可没有人给他带过花。薄荷说过泰坦尼亚的物资全都需要用点数来兑换，其中以新鲜蔬果植物最为昂贵，眼前这束花必定价格不菲。

“早安戴维尔先生，今天觉得怎么样，身体好些了吗？伤口还疼么？”少女走到他的床前，把花束靠墙放在了床头柜上，又特地调好了位置，让造型正面对着床头。

“还不错，谢谢关心。”看着缤纷鲜艳的花朵，就连伤口似乎也没那么痛了。戴维尔诚挚地感谢，随后又问：“请问你是？”

少女提起裙子屈膝颔首行了个礼：“我是重装干员温莎，来自维多利亚，现在隶属于泰坦尼亚中央防卫科。”

“啊……”戴维尔想起了什么，“你是那天救了我的人？”

名为温莎的少女捏了一下裙摆，咬了咬下唇，再开口时语气有些勉强：“是我来得太迟了，本来可以阻止这场战争才对。”

“不，你是我见过最勇敢的人，谢谢你。”戴维尔再次道谢，同时招呼她坐下来。

少女没有推辞，在椅子上坐下。她的坐姿极为端正，看起来气度和其他人不同。戴维尔看出她有话想说，便向她投去了鼓励的目光。

温莎盯着他手臂上的绷带，过了一会才开口：“……很抱歉这本不属于我能知晓的范畴，但我还是向莎莉、不，我是说乌拉诺斯，我向乌尔姐询问了你的信息。”

戴维尔点点头：“对，我没有过去的记忆，也不知道自己是谁。”

温莎叹了口气，脸上露出果然如此的表情。她双手交叠在一起，拇指缓缓地在手掌上画圈圈，在画到第七下的时候说：“那天正午，我的私人通讯器收到了一个匿名号码发来的求救信号。一共二十九条，我在第二条时就找到了乌尔姐。经过一小时商讨后泰坦尼亚破解了发送地址，随后出发前往救援。”

“你可能不知道，泰坦尼亚作为绝对中立的浮空舰，除了特定的几个补给点或者公共地界，并没有随意降落到其他势力区域的权利。因此在抵达维多利亚之后，仅有维多利亚籍干员可以空投至目标地。而那天，舰上只有我一个。”

“但中央防卫科的干员不可以随意离开岗位，我花费了四十分钟说服指挥官先生放我下去，加上赶来的两小时路程，我终于在傍晚四时零九分落地。那时候红外探测仪显示，整个村镇只剩下一个生命体征。”

听着她的话语，戴维尔终于弄清楚了这两天一直缠绕在他心里的几个问题：一是为什么诺大一个组织，会派一个明显外行的少女参与救援；二是为什么在拖出废墟后，她会抱着自己痛哭，不停说着对不起和谢谢。

人在竭尽一切之后，总要抓住什么才能活下去。

虽然丢失了大部分记忆，但戴维尔脑海里还是自然冒出了这样的想法。

“无需过分自责，这本来就不是你的责任。”他学着书上介绍的现代人安慰必胜法则，抬手摸了摸对方头顶。浅色柔软的发丝在他的指缝间滑过，带出了几分凉意。

温莎苦笑着摇了摇头：“不，不是的。我是为了救助我的祖国才加入泰亚的，没想到却反而阻止了我。”

“祖国？”

“在这个时代还谈什么故国情怀很可笑吧，但我的家族把这个看得很重。明明数十年前就被新的政权取代，却依旧妄想有朝一日再次掌控整个国家。我便是在这样的教育下长大的。”

当说到“国家”一词，戴维尔觉得眼前这个明显未成年的小姑娘会不自觉流露出和她的年龄不相符的表情。稚嫩的脸上有向往、有尊敬、有忧愁也有期待，可惜他不知道该如何准确定义这种表情。

“不过，很不凑巧，我没能像他们期许的那样长大。我不关心他们的野心，也不想实现他们可笑的宏愿，我只是为了维多利亚，为了这片土地上的每一个子民。矿石病正在分裂这个国家，它让本是同源的人们站在了对立面，我想要改变这个现状。”

“你比我见过的人都要厉害。”戴维尔想起他在村庄里看到的那些女孩子，她们每天在田野上歌唱青春，在小溪旁谈论心上人。她们还在无忧无虑自由自在的年纪，不认识矿石病，也说不出分裂对立这样高深的词语。

“我自顾自地说了这么多，实在是不好意思。”温莎挽起了一边的鬓发，这样让她看起来要成熟些，“戴维尔先生，或许你不是维多利亚人，但生活在这里的人们遭受袭击，是我所不能容忍的。施暴者终将接受法律的制裁，向所有苦难者赎罪。”

“你是说整合运动？”

温莎点点头：“这是半年内第六起了，他们毫无预兆地出现在偏远城镇周围，轮番炮轰后又消失得无影无踪。前几次遭受袭击的都是势力范围较小的独立移动城邦，谁想他们居然敢把手伸进维多利亚。”

“……也就是说，他们还会有下一次？”戴维尔的眼神变得犀利起来，“就没有人要追究他们的责任？”

“整合运动是一个由感染者组建的国际组织，它的成员分布极广。前面也说过，前五次都是小型移动城邦，并不具备相应的火力条件。”温莎顿了一下，语气更为惋惜，“而维多利亚，虽然现在还没有爆发大规模动乱，但占有总人口三成的感染者与普通人之间的群体对立愈发严峻。被袭击的只是偏远、甚至可以说是有效管辖范围外的山区，我认为政府不会为了这点小事贸然挑起战端。”

“泰坦尼亚呢？你们既然救了我……”

“声明，泰亚同盟自创立起秉持绝对中立原则，如非公开对同盟宣战，同盟不插手任何地区或势力之间的纠纷。此外，以同盟成员身份挑起事端的干员将会被立即就地除籍。”

这股声音不属于房间里的任何一个人。两人一同向门口望去，只见房门不知道什么时候开了，一位银发青年站在门口，视线正对着病床这边，但总给人没有聚焦的感觉。

“指挥官先生！”见到来者，温莎几乎是从椅子上蹦起，比刚进门时看起来还要紧张。

“抱歉，打断了你们的谈话。但涉及到立场问题，有必要再三强调，干员温莎。”来者这样说着，语气却丝毫没有歉意，又或者该说连感情起伏都没有，调子平得跟仪器机械音没什么两样。

“是、是的，我知道的。”温莎又在捏她的裙摆，仿佛自己面对的是什么恶魔——虽然她身边确实坐着一个萨卡兹，但明显门口那位沃尔珀人更具有威慑力。“既然指挥官有事要和戴维尔先生说，那我就不打扰了。”说完又行了一礼，然后快步离开。

“记得你的行动报告。”门口的指挥官点点头，让出了一条路。

“！！！是、我尽快！”维多利亚的贵族小姐肉眼可见地打了个颤，随后加快了步速，可以说是在通道上飞了起来。

戴维尔把注意力放回新的到访者身上。刚才他就注意到了，眼前这位被温莎称作指挥官的男人，拥有和乌拉诺斯相似的面容，只是面部轮廓更加阳刚，眉宇间多了几分英气。

啊，他的眼睛是蓝色的，是比模拟光学舷窗外的天空还要蔚蓝的颜色。

“请问你是？”虽然心里有了大致猜想，戴维尔还是开口问道。

对方走到墙边，抬手关掉了光学舷窗：“泰亚同盟联合指挥官，墨丘利。”

“有什么事吗？”

“例行对登舰的非同盟成员作调查。”

戴维尔说了句请，对方也毫不客套直入主题：“真实姓名未知，代称戴维尔，性别男，种族萨卡兹，年龄未知，依据齿龄与膝关节核磁共振检测结果应为27至32岁。中度矿石病感染者，体表无结晶，神经系统有感染迹象，具体表现为记忆缺失。背翼翼膜退化，骨架变形呈十字星状，疑为矿石病引起的变异。你有什么补充？”

“没，你们知道的比我还多。”失忆的萨卡兹失笑道，但站在两米开外的人好像不怎么在意。

墨丘利又说：“维多利亚的人口种族主要构成是菲林以及阿斯兰，仅有西南部的伽夫德邦联区聚居着少数萨卡兹，那里距离北境约六百公里。现今维多利亚感染者与普通群体对抗越加激烈，一个染病的萨卡兹要想穿越大半个国度到达治外的北境边关，我不认为你一个人可以做到。”

“……我确实记不起来，这一点我很抱歉。”

“道歉无用，戴维尔。我只是在论证你的出身。”

失忆者愣了一下，随即反应过来：“你是想说我不是维多利亚人？确实，刚才温莎谈论起她的祖国，她的感情，我体会不到。”

“北境边关北靠帕古斯高山雪原，人迹罕至交通闭塞，基本与外界无甚联系。当然，我同样不明白村子愿意收留一名外族人的意图，尤其是矿石病感染者。”

提起这个，戴维尔有些怀念：“我是被雇佣的守夜人。他们需要一名萨卡兹来驱走山上下来的野兽，据说这是村里代代相传的习俗。至于矿石病，出过村的青壮年是有些了解的，但救助我的老医生隐瞒了这个事实，反正我也没长结晶。”

墨丘利的耳朵动了动：“听起来像是人口拐卖。”

“嗯？这是什么意思？”

“没什么，这在伽夫德不是新鲜事，你很符合条件。”墨丘利双手抱臂，眉头微皱，“只是数量太少，又过于偏远，难度不低，利润不大。”

戴维尔不禁追问他：“所以你是有什么头绪？”

“没有，我不关心你的过去。”墨丘利的调子还是平得不像人声，但戴维尔注意到他在低频而大幅度地甩尾——这是沃尔珀族表达烦躁的信号，“我能看到的，是你作为一个感染者，被同为感染者组织的整合运动追杀，甚至不惜屠城。”

“我不知道为什么会变成这样。如果救起我会让你们陷入困境，我再次道歉。”

“无须道歉，在你的去留问题上我并没有感到任何为难。”注意到对方的目光，墨丘利正了正身，把尾巴藏在后面，“这是生理反应，不代表我的情绪。”

“你也是感染者，所以你们是感染者救助组织吗？”

“更正，泰亚同盟只是一个共同利益集合体，我们不在乎你是什么人，只要你能给出足够的利益进行交换。”

戴维尔了然：“很明显我没有。”

“你有，只是风险太高并不对等，恕我不能同意。”墨丘利看起来已经问完了全部问题，回身重新走到墙边打开模拟器。窗外的天空已经开始变暗，很明显飞舰马上要驶入夜半球。

墨丘利背对着他，看着窗外的景色，用不大的声音说道：“你可能已经注意到了，自己的思维敏锐清晰有条理，这是接受过长年系统教育才会具备的。然而萨卡兹在社会上的地位决定了他们普遍受教育程度很低，能够接受中高等教育，你的出身必定十分特殊。”

“谢谢，这也是一个方向。”戴维尔挺直了腰，郑重地道谢。

“嗯，要说的话我已经带到了。”墨丘利转身走向门口，手上明晃晃地拿着一张纸。临出门前他又停了一下，翻过背面念道，“三天后泰坦尼亚会在神锋重工领地内停靠休整，届时请你在那住下，会有人安排简单的工作。这次行动造成的损失扣光了温莎的全部点数，最后一点备用金也用来买花了，你就为她赚点伙食费吧。”说完径直走了出去。


	3. 1-2神锋重工

1-2神锋重工

“全舰提示，全舰提示！泰坦尼亚将在五分钟后降落神锋重工废井工业区一号平台，请全体成员注意规避冲撞。当地时间傍晚六时十三分，工业区内气温摄氏二十一度，离舰通道将会在降落后半小时开启。”

“温馨提示，当地时间凌晨零点，泰坦尼亚将关闭全部系统进行封闭维护，请全体成员提前离舰，入住生活区宿舍。维护时间持续到次日早晨八点，敬请配合，谢谢。”

通报全舰的广播响了两遍，乌拉诺斯关上控制台的麦克风，拿起杯子喝了口水，往后靠回椅背上。

前排正中总指挥位置上的墨丘利头也不回，幽幽说道：“姐姐可以用系统语音功能的，不需要自己说。”

“那你也可以用自动降落程序，哪里需要自己手动对接呢？”乌拉诺斯伸手在键盘上按了一下，前方的投影屏上立刻弹出了请求代理执行的弹窗。

墨丘利挥手移走了弹窗，双手放回操作球上，静默了一阵才说：“科技终究只是辅助，我学一下没有坏处，总要做好万全准备。”

“是，你已经学得够多的了，偶尔也依靠一下别人嘛。”

前排的指挥官耳朵动了动，随后侧头看了她一眼：“姐姐昨晚又通宵了，今天应当好好休息，晚上还有维护的事情要忙。”

“好，说不过你。”乌拉诺斯躺在椅子上挥了挥手，也不管前面的人看不看得到，“墨丘利长官也要注意劳逸结合，晚上下舰之后先别忙着工作，和泰戈先生好好吃顿饭，他约你好多回了。”

“我不明白，这有什么意义。”

“……对现在的你没有意义，就当是同僚联络感情吧。”

“好，我知道了。”墨丘利点点头，表情一如完成任务时严肃认真。

乌拉诺斯交代完毕，系好安全带真的闭上眼睡了过去。等墨丘利和工业区指挥中心协同降落到正确的位置，解开安全带站起来时，医疗官看起来已经睡熟。

舰桥内只有姐弟俩，连机器运行的声音都很轻，安静得可以听得到呼吸声。墨丘利静静地站了一会，最后拿起座位上的外套盖在姐姐身上，随后走了出去。

按照流程，他应作为负责人第一个出舰，与地面人员进行对接。然而等他出了舰桥进入电梯一路降至甲板层，一开门便见到了某位萨卡兹标志的十字星翼，旁边还跟着一抹蓝裙身影。

“晚上好，指挥官。”戴维尔身穿泰坦尼亚外协成员的亚麻色工装，手上提着一纸袋，除此之外再无别的行李。

银发的沃尔珀人点点头：“你来得太早了。”

当然，墨丘利不知道，早在二十分钟之前，戴维尔已经打算离开医疗室，来离舰通道出口处排队了。幸好前来道别的温莎拦住了他。

“戴维尔先生？浮空艇还没有降落，我们还是呆在房间里比较好。”温莎从门边探头，“如果可以的话躺在床上会更好。”

“会发生什么吗？”戴维尔拿着袋子问道，那是昨晚乌拉诺斯送来的他原本的衣服——就算已经洗干净了也不能穿了。

温莎不知道该从哪里开始解释，所幸这时候响起的全舰广播帮了她。戴维尔听完以后想了一下，恍然大悟：“要规避冲撞对吧？”

于是两人暂时呆在医疗室，五分钟后戴维尔见识到了所谓着陆冲撞的威力。他看着墙上被自己的角撞出的凹痕颇为不好意思。温莎倒是习以为常，安慰他晚上的封闭维护会一一修补，不需要有心理压力。两人重新收拾了一下房间，这才出了门。

医疗室到位于浮空舰的心脏地带，距离出口有一段路程，两人前后脚走了快十分钟，等到了地方，便见墨丘利从电梯里走出来。

指挥官看起来还是那副古井无波的样子，戴维尔和他没什么话题，打了招呼后便安静站在一边等待。温莎因为已经提交了行动报告，看起来没有上次那般胆怯，至少不会紧张到捏裙摆了。

墨丘利没有理会他们各自的心思，自己在出口门禁上操作一番，巨大的安全门开始排压解锁。在一片蒸汽泄露声中他回头看向后面两人：“按照流程，须由代表先行交接，等正式照会后你们才可以离舰。”

戴维尔点点头，再看人已经走了出去。等外面的蒸汽散尽，远远的能看到平台上站着好些人，为首的是一位穿着黑色军装身材高大的菲林族男性。

当然，军装这词是温莎教的，维多利亚的大小姐还告诉他这位是神锋重工的首领泰戈先生，而神锋重工掌握着世界上数一数二的移动城市动力核心反应堆的制作技术，以及生产重型武器的流水线。

“可以说，同盟的创立离不开泰戈先生的支持。”提起这位前辈，温莎也是满怀敬意，“就连泰坦尼亚的补给物资，大多也是以神锋重工的名义张罗的。”

戴维尔望向平台上相互握手问好的两位领导者，银发的沃尔珀人面无表情，红发的菲林则满脸笑容，场面实在过于诡异让人难免多想。

两人交谈了一会——看起来更像是泰戈的单方面陈述，墨丘利转身朝着这边出口摆了摆手，做了个让他们前来的手势。戴维尔不明就里，倒是温莎推着他一同下了舰，也走到平台上去。

神锋重工的首领热情地迎了上来，和他握手问好：“神锋重工泰戈，同时也是泰亚的高级资深狙击干员。”

“我是戴维尔。”

“五天前救助的萨卡兹先生，你的住处和工作都已经安排好了，待会有人带你去。”泰戈毫不拘谨地拍了拍他的肩膀，戴维尔分辨了一下，这应该是男性之间表示认同和鼓励的意思。

随后泰戈又对着温莎脱帽行礼，说：“大致情况我都知道，现在货船还在装货，温莎小姐稍等片刻，一会就可以登船了。”

少女放开行李箱，提着裙子屈膝颔首，说了句感激不尽。

等两位首领一同离开后，戴维尔悄悄问道：“你要离舰？”

“嗯，虽然之前也说过我不能轻易离岗，但是这次家族那边压得紧，我还是得赶回去看一下。”温莎点点头，又补充道，“不过不是什么大问题，只是家里人要见见我。”

戴维尔这才反应过来她是在说村庄遭袭的事，毕竟涉及到了几个势力之间的纠纷，而温莎和自己都是核心人物。他看着墨丘利的背影，小声说：“需要我作证吗？我可以向他们解释清楚。”

少女笑道：“没问题的，我可以应付。戴维尔先生出现的话可能会更棘手，有时候没有证据才是最好的辩护。”

戴维尔这才放心下来：“如果有需要的话，随时联系我，接下来我都会待在这。”

两人又客套了几句，这时一位少年从通道口跑出，远远地朝这边挥手，随后一路小跑过来。

“温莎——！好久不见！”少年跑了这一段路也不见气喘，一上来就是元气十足的招呼，“啊这位就是戴维尔先生吗，不好意思让你久等了！”

“你好，我是戴维尔。”戴维尔不太适应这样的热情，只能干巴巴地回了一句，然后向身旁的少女眼神求助。

“那我来介绍一下吧，这位是神锋重工外派到同盟里实习的狙击干员，代号马格南。”

少年终于意识到自己刚刚说漏了什么，他颇为不好意思地甩了甩尾巴：“抱歉我应该先做自我介绍的！我叫埃文，今年十五岁，正在为了不负马格南之名而努力修炼中，这次被安排为戴维尔先生介绍工业区内的大致情况。”

温莎大概已经习惯了解说工作，在戴维尔问出口前，她贴心地给出了解释：“马格南是泰戈先生以前的江湖称号，意为神枪手。虽然现在转形了换了代号，但还是想把这个名字好好流传下去。”

戴维尔点点头，握手的时候也显得分外敬重：“幸会，神枪手。”

倒是对方涨红了脸，话也说得不利索：“哪、哪里，戴维尔先生过誉了，我、我还有很多很多很多不足的地方。”

“你已经很厉害了！”温莎笑眯眯地看着他俩，“那么接下来就请马格南多多关照戴维尔先生了，我要先出发啦。”

戴维尔和马格南一同目送走了温莎，这才走下平台进入工业区。因为已经入夜，园区内灯火通明，那些林立的铁架台上的高强度远光灯相互交错照射，在行人的身边围了一圈深浅不一的花瓣般的影子。

按照马格南的介绍，他们现在所处的废井工业区，位于维多利亚西边的公海地带，距离最近的登陆点约两百海里。工业区前身是一座海上油田开发平台，在资源将要开发殆尽时遭受天灾侵袭，被原公司丢弃于海上，后经由神锋重工接手修复和二次开发，现作为补给分据点和地面中转站向泰亚同盟提供服务。

“工业区保留了原来的中心承重环形连接的平台结构，大致分为三层，最上层是对外开放的生活区和商业区，中层是公司的内部办公区，下层有部分在海平面以下，主要是些基建设施。”马格南向他展示了一张上层平面地图，指着外围的四个圈说，“上层平台的东南西北四个方向都有一个停机坪，可供泰坦尼亚这个级别的浮空舰停靠。”

戴维尔听了一大圈，消化一番之后问道：“所以，我只能在最上层活动，是吗？”

“是的，如果是同盟的高级资深干员的话，进入二层也是允许的。”

这自然和他毫无关系，只要清楚自己的活动范围就可以了。戴维尔点点头，拿起水壶为对方倒满了水。

这顿饭是马格南请的。作为一个具备劳动能力的成年人，戴维尔本是拒绝的，但菲林族的小朋友过分坚持，以他的见识和话术着实说不过，只好在心里暗暗记下，等以后再还。

“谢谢！戴维尔先生不用客气，以后在这里安心住下，或者去其他分部也行。公司在世界各地都有驻地，有机会一定要去看看噢。”马格南双手捧起水杯，橘色的眼睛看起来就像真的猫咪一样活泼灵动。然而就在这时那双猫眼石忽然闪起了亮光，随后他猛地跳起来朝店外挥手：“珊瑚！珊瑚！看这边！”

戴维尔转头寻声望去，只见路灯下站着一位少女，面前飘浮着一本不断翻页的厚书，眼神迷茫不知道在翻找什么。等马格南喊了好几遍才反应过来，缓缓抬起头后看向了这边。

“珊瑚！”小菲林这个时候已经忍不住冲了出去，拉起她的袖子把人带回店里。

少女看起来像是没睡醒，马格南力气又大，场面看起来像是某些单方面强迫行为。戴维尔正想着要不要向旁边几桌解释一下，马格南熟络地亮出了自己的员工证，先是绕场一周，再递到珊瑚面前：“你的日记，第十六页第三行。”

“……有点印象。”珊瑚眨了眨眼睛，随后一挥手，悬浮在一边的日记本自动翻开了对应的页数。她俯身看了一会，又抬头比照一下面前的人，最后点点头，“晚上好，马格南。”

“乌拉诺斯长官不是说过你出舰需要有干员陪同么，今天是谁陪你出来？”

珊瑚把日记本往后翻了几页，摇摇头，“不记得了。”

“那你现在还有什么事吗？”

“没，我在找……诶，找回去的路。”

马格南摸了摸下巴：“嗯，是要回宿舍是吗？你晚饭吃了吗，要不我让服务员再加几个菜？”

“不记得，但是现在不饿。”

戴维尔建议道：“要不我们送这位小姐回去吧，我也大致了解这里的情况了，晚上就不耽误你了。呃、宿舍那边我们是同一个方向吗？”

马格南跑回座位上翻出自己的背包，看了看个人终端：“是的，戴维尔先生也属于同盟相关人员，宿舍安排都是相对集中的。”

少女似乎是现在才注意到座位上的另一个人，她转过身来，仔细打量了戴维尔一番，迟疑了很久才问：“这位先生是？”

“哦哦，我来介绍一下，戴维尔先生是同盟救助的伤员，今后会在神锋重工工作生活。”马格南说完，又转向戴维尔，“这位是珊瑚，同样是同盟救助的成员，因为病例特殊所以被允许留在舰上。”

“红色的恶魔……”珊瑚自个喃喃道，接着在日记本上记下了几行字。戴维尔看不到她写的什么，不过他也有疑问需要马格南来解答：“她的症状也是矿石病引起的？”

“啊，不是这样的，珊瑚不是感染者。”马格南把他拉到一旁小声说，“这是她的种族独有的遗传病，好像是发作的时候会遗忘大部分事情。但是珊瑚更加特殊，她的发病间隔太短了，最短的时候记忆只能维持七秒。”

戴维尔几乎是震惊到说不出话来。仅有七秒的记忆，她真的能保持自我吗？

看到对方被吓得不轻，马格南又解释道：“啊那是刚上舰的时候的事情了，现在持续治疗下病情就好多了。”

这边厢的少女也完成了她的记录，只见她合上书本，看着座位上的两位男士，微微侧头：“所以，我可以走了吗？”


	4. 1-3拉尼娜

1-3 拉尼娜

“感觉已经很久没能和你两个人坐下来吃个饭聊聊天了，好怀念以前在维多利亚的时光。”泰戈从吧台后走出来，手上拿着一瓶气泡水，撬开瓶盖倒进高脚玻璃杯里，“你最喜欢的，橘子味。”

墨丘利看着他的动作，淡淡地说：“更正，我们最近一次见面吃饭，是在53天前的加泰罗尼亚补给站。”

汽水刚好倒进杯子的三分之二，细小的泡泡自底部向上游动，最后消散在水平面。泰戈怔了一瞬，随后把杯子递过去，脸上神色自然：“……是吗，你记性真好，我总觉得已经过去很久了。”

墨丘利接过了杯子，凑近闻了闻，放到餐盘旁：“谢谢。你比较忙，细枝末节的事情不用在意。”

菲林给自己也倒了一杯，伸到对面碰了碰他的杯子，问：“不喜欢？”

沃尔珀诚实答道：“没感觉。”说完重新拿起刀叉，继续切着碟子里的肉。

房间里一时之间安静得只有餐具相互触碰的声音，两杯未被享用过的气泡水对称放在桌子两边，橙金色的液体倒映出窗外的夜色。这里是全工业区第二高的旋转中控台，与中心承重的灯塔遥相对望，日常负责四个停机坪的出入港调度。从这里向下看，能看到泰坦尼亚静静地停在一侧，因为是全舰封闭维护，平台上画了封锁线，运载补给货物的运输车也都停在了百米开外，等待维护结束。

现在是当地时间深夜十一时三十五分，早些时候两人一同点算了明天上舰的补给物资，因此耽搁到现在才吃晚饭。泰戈知道墨丘利每次封闭维护都会保持清醒直到结束的习惯，今晚自然也做好了陪他通宵的准备。

他们相识于少年时代，至今已经十数年。那时候的泰戈，或者应该称呼为马格南，还只是神锋前任首领的养子。像这样被收养的孩子一共十几个，不过是为了家族培养出的爪牙，有些许权利，但终究是为一人服务。是墨丘利教会他要为自己争取最大的利益，于是他斗倒了所有兄弟姐妹，最终成功登上了这所全球最大重工制造企业的首领宝座。

在那之后，神锋重工几乎掏空大半家底支持泰坦尼亚的制造和升空，还一手促成了泰亚同盟的成立。本家的老古董们曾数次弹劾他勾结外人背叛家族自立门户，而事实上是怎么回事，只有他自己清楚。

只是不知道这辈子还有没有机会得到回应罢了。

泰戈放下刀叉的时候，墨丘利还在慢条斯理地舀着栗子蛋糕——这也是他以前喜欢的口味，只可惜矿石病夺走了他几乎所有的感情偏好，就连各项感官也变得迟缓。泰戈耐心地看着他把最后一勺送进口中，问：“好吃吗？”

“甜的。”墨丘利放下勺子，金属餐具触碰瓷盘发出了清脆的响声。

“嗯，是甜的没错……”这下连他也难接话了，绞尽脑汁只想出些干巴巴的词，抬头看到对方正襟危坐神情严肃。于是他也连忙坐正，小心地开口：“怎么了？” 

银发的青年耳朵微动，思考了一阵，最后说道：“我有事情必须要告诉你。”

“是？”泰戈被他的态度和措辞吓到了，一颗心提到了嗓子眼去。他至今都记得，上一次听到这样正式的腔调，最后说出的是墨丘利自己感染矿石病的事实。

“关于那天我在北境边关看到了什么。”

“呼原来是这个……啊我的意思是，你是想说戴维尔有问题吗？”

“不，我不关心戴维尔。我不允许他留在舰上，只是因为我觉得他无法提供对等的利益交换。我知道，你和姐姐都觉得，单是神经系统感染者这个身份，就足以让泰坦尼亚留下他了，可我不赞同。至于他是否被整合运动追杀，一开始我确实考虑过，但经过这几天的思考，我发现我想错了。”

墨丘利看向了窗外，从他的位置低头就能看到泰坦尼亚所在的一号平台，封闭的舰船关闭了所有外部指示灯，远远看过去只能看到浑身漆黑的机体。他说：“如果，整合运动的目标就是泰坦尼亚呢？”

“什么？！”泰戈当即变了脸色，身后的尾巴啪地打在椅背上，“他们敢？！”

对方没管他的情绪，继续分析道：“整合运动半年内袭击了五座独立城邦，如果我没有记错的话，其中三座用的是神锋重工出品的动力核心，剩下两座的城防电磁屏障也由你们参与研制。虽然跟泰坦尼亚现阶段的配置有代差，但主体系统是同源的。”

“确实是这样。你认为他们在试探神锋科技，实际上是针对泰坦尼亚，炮击北境就是为了引你们过去？”泰戈双手交叠抵在鼻尖，这是他思考时的惯用手势，“按照这条思路，戴维尔确实无关紧要，不过是个幸运的倒霉蛋罢了。”

“无论是不是诱饵，戴维尔的感染和失忆都是真实的。如果你们想要用他试药，放在地面据点也可以。”墨丘利点点头，“我更在乎的是泰坦尼亚本身。”

说着，年轻的指挥官站了起来，走到了落地窗前，一手贴在玻璃上，那里刚好对应泰坦尼亚的舰桥：“你应该看过我的行动报告了，当时干员温莎已经离舰，泰坦尼亚处于低空悬停轨道，启动了独立电磁屏障，我出舱到了甲板上观察战场。”

泰戈见他离开了座位，自然也坐不住，跟着来到窗边：“嗯，我还看了泰坦尼亚的外装损耗报告，大部分都是底部擦伤，可见整合运动的对空火力不强。舰首倒是有几处击中，但直径都在半米以内，这完全算不上什么。”

“嗯。”墨丘利冷冷地回应了一句，依旧低着头，自顾自说，“为了防范流弹，我给自己施加了半径五十米的减速立场。那枚导弹绕开了屏障，直接出现在我面前。”

“那枚？什么导弹？雷达并没有记录……”

沃尔珀人这才转身看向他，原本古井无波的湛蓝眼睛里此刻闪着寒光，脸上的表情看不出什么态度。他停了好一阵，才说：“203mm地对空导弹，青金色尖椎体穿甲弹头。”

泰戈瞬间明白事情的严重性。

他们曾经在神锋的废旧弹药仓库住了三年，对大部分弹药都有一定了解。墨丘利说的这种青金色弹头，别称青金，指的是ITS-81184合金，该合金成品在常温自然光下呈青绿金属色泽，具有极高的硬度，属神锋重工的限制贩售产品。倒不是说合金的配方是什么机密，只是其中几种稀有金属的矿产资源全都掌握在企业名下，每月开采数量固定，制成的青金用途销路全部登记在册，还有专人不定期抽查库存。要是有人想从中作梗，恐怕不是什么易事。

但就是这样严密的监管下，战场上居然出现了青金弹头，还是被整合运动用以攻击泰坦尼亚，而身为首领他却没收到任何异常报告，可见此事背后的水有多深。神锋重工从来不是铁板一块，泰戈也深知不可能要求全部人的效忠。只是哪些该做哪些不该做，看来是时候需要再强调一遍。

见人没有回话，墨丘利又说：“合金配方是公开的，也可能是整合运动驻地范围内发现了新的矿藏。但我也说了，事关泰坦尼亚，我不想有任何疏漏。”

“不，就算有矿藏，整合运动也不可能在短时间内购置到全套的大型工业冶炼设备，问题还是出自源头上。”泰戈此时倒是十分冷静，如果有其他工作人员在场，便能认出这是首领日常办公时的状态。“还有一点让我很在意，导弹是青金不假，但绕开了屏障且雷达上完全没有记录，据我所知目前业界内的公开技术似乎都达不到这种效果。”

墨丘利点点头：“我认为当时地面有源石技艺相关术师在场，雷达遭受干扰的可能性比较大。”

“那后来呢？你是怎么处理的？”

墨丘利在空中比划几下：“减速立场，我一共叠了十四个。但在耗掉全部燃料之后，它在下落的过程中消失了。”

“凭空消失？会是什么传送法术吗？”泰戈奇道，若非对方是个天赋法师法术抗性较高，他就要怀疑这枚青金弹只不过是高阶幻术了。

“我会循着这个方向查下去。”墨丘利点点头，“我话带到了，怎么处理是你的事。只是有一点，不要在线上通讯时提起。”

“嗯……什么意思？你没有告诉乌拉诺斯？”

沃尔珀人垂下了眼，银白的睫毛在脸上投下小片阴影：“她只是个医生，不需要知道这些。”

*  
戴维尔洗漱完毕从浴室里出来，墙上电子钟的数字刚好跳到了零点。

本来是不必耽搁到这么晚，他和马格南从餐厅送珊瑚回到宿舍，也不过九点半。只是因为小菲林说联盟有规定，像珊瑚这种特殊干员离舰期间必须有人陪同不允许单独行动，包括待在宿舍也是，而小姑娘的室友还没回来，所以得拜托他临时看护一段时间。

“真的很抱歉，戴维尔先生！”马格南双手合十把腰弯得接近九十度，“我这边有些事情还需要处理，没办法留在这陪她。我会通知珊瑚的室友，让她尽快回来的！在这期间只能麻烦您了！真的很抱歉！”

戴维尔倒是没什么意见，毕竟他是闲人一个，待在哪关系不大。只是毕竟是女生的房间，他不好进门，便坚持只等在门口直到同居者回来。当事人对此毫无意见，进了房间开了灯，自己坐在沙发上不知道干什么。马格南安顿好两人后便离开了。他一个人坐在门口发起了呆。虽说神锋重工暂发的个人终端可以浏览各种资讯，但对他来讲始终都是些没有概念和实体的文字，还没有一张地图的实际意义来得大。

珊瑚的室友快十一点半才回来，是个热情开朗的姑娘，拉着戴维尔连连道谢。他有些招架不来，好不容易推脱了才去到自己的房间。

进入房间，戴维尔才明白为什么马格南会说这是同盟相关人员集中居住点。方才在珊瑚房间门口看得不真切，现在进去了才发现，内里的装修布置和泰坦尼亚的房间并无二致。

“居然能做到完全一致……”戴维尔感叹道，同时心里对神锋重工与泰坦尼亚之间的盟约关系又有了新的认识。

借着洗漱暂时消除了疲劳，戴维尔打开电视打算看点夜间新闻。比起泰坦尼亚的部分通讯限制，地面能接收到的频道更多，除去覆盖范围最广的盖亚通讯，甚至还能收到一些源石病重感染区的小型发射站的信号——这些频道大多时候播放的都是些寻人启事或者求助。他看了一阵，没什么兴致，又转回盖亚旗下的天象频道。

“据预测，未来一周内，全球范围内将会有十三处天灾可能发生地。其中已判明的位置有五处，分别是……”

此刻播报的全球灾害预测是他这几天习惯收看的节目，主持人是一位黎博利女性。在她身后的气象图中可以看到几处明显的云层漩涡，那些都是已经成型的天灾标志，其中一处就在维多利亚南部，直线距离这座废井工业区不到五百公里。

这让他不禁又担心起温莎来，听说她的家族世居维多利亚东南部的皇都，倘若此行碰巧遇上天灾需要规避，中间路程不知要如何变更。只是戴维尔自己也没注意到一点：他在失忆之后还没有亲历天灾，为什么又会对移动城邦和规避天灾路线有概念呢？

“以上是本期节目的全部内容，我是茜尔，我们下期再见。”

他关上了电视，房间里隔音效果很好，安静得只能听到自己的呼吸声。月光从窗帘缝隙间透了进来，把床上的被褥分割成了两半。

于是他只好起来一趟去拉窗帘。凌晨的园区除了紧急照明以外其余的灯具都已关闭，大部分建筑都融入了夜色，仅有承重塔上负责警示和巡逻的远光灯来回扫射。

“……嗯？”戴维尔以为自己看差了眼，重新拉开帘子往外仔细看。

只见承重塔顶瞭望台上出现一抹人影，白色的长袍被强风吹起，但戴起的连衫帽却稳稳盖住了那人的面容，只能看到双鬓赤红的发丝在风中狂舞。

而那人头上，一个环状物闪烁几下，发出了耀眼的红光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拉尼娜：发生在赤道太平洋东部和中部海水大范围持续异常变冷的现象


	5. 1-4应急预案

1-4应急通道

戴维尔出了房间跑到一楼的时候，大堂里已经站了不少人，大部分都戴着抑制环，是泰坦尼亚的成员。门口显眼处有人朝他招手，于是他快步走了过去。

“晚上好，十三月。”他跟招手的女性打招呼，那是今晚刚认识的珊瑚的室友，一位爽朗豪迈的乌萨斯女性。旁边还有提着医疗箱的薄荷，以及远远站在角落的珊瑚，他一一道好，随后才问起刚才的警报声来。

“噢，没什么，指挥官给的情报说似乎是有小偷想爆破仓库。工业区的守卫以民兵为主，我们得去支援一下。”十三月一边整理着双手的护腕一边说道。

“小偷？”戴维尔想起不久前在塔顶见到的人影，那诡异的红光总叫人不安，“那承重塔上的……”

十三月直接捂住他的嘴，眯着眼笑了笑：“考虑到仓库里有不少易燃物，一般民众需要前往停机坪服从安排登船撤离。”

这就是不让他多问了。戴维尔点点头：“我明白了，我会跟着指引走的，你们也要小心。”

“哎呀，别急。”十三月拍着他的肩膀，指向远处的红裙少女，语气诚恳：“还得再麻烦你一个事儿。本来呢，应该托付给医疗干员更稳妥，但我的队友还在休假，只能让薄荷跟着我到前面去。所以，珊瑚就拜托你了！”

“嗯？”金发的萨卡兹眨眨眼睛，看了看快要靠着墙睡着的珊瑚，又看了看面前的十三月，终于转过弯来，“是让我带着她撤离？可她不应该跟你们回泰坦尼亚吗？”

乌萨斯人摇了摇头：“现在是不行的，泰坦尼亚封闭维护，外面的人没法进去。她跟着我们上一线太危险了，只能交给你了。”

“话是这样没错，但我……”戴维尔有些尴尬，倒不是他不愿意做这种看护工作，只是站在对方的角度来看，面对一个来历不明才认识不到三小时的陌生人，怎么也不可能放心把异症在身的小姑娘留下来交给自己单独照顾吧。

乌萨斯人像是看穿了他的心思，又用力在他肩膀上拍了两下，豪迈地笑道：“什么嘛，我看人还是很准的。你也不用太紧张，珊瑚的治疗很有成效，就算发作也不会真的什么都不记得。再说船上也会安排神锋的干部，你就是帮忙看着点，有什么事情用终端联系就好。”

这确实是最好的处理方法，戴维尔点头同意，十三月便前去跟少女说明详情并让她做好记录。之前一直默默站在一旁的薄荷递了个小盒子过来，语气就像前几天交代他吃药一样：“这里是两人份的速效治疗针剂，对着血管扎进去就行。”

戴维尔谢过了对方，小心翼翼把盒子放进口袋收好，抬头又听到她说：“因为是速效，药力会很猛，治疗期间会很痛。临床试验阶段还有过实验体活活痛死的记录，所以不要乱用，听到了吗？”

“呃、好，我知道了。”

不一会，那边的十三月领着珊瑚回来了。后者抱着她的日记本，本应负责携带任务的水团歪歪扭扭地躺在肩上，伸出一根带状的触手，向他挥了挥。

“那珊瑚，我们走吧。”戴维尔心领神会，牵起这条水带，走向疏散乘车处。

送走了两人，十三月搭上了薄荷的肩膀，夸赞道：“果然医疗干员就是可靠，没想到你把药剂都准备好了！”

“不是我的主意，是乌尔姐想得周全。”对方摇了摇头，随后指了指门外的通勤车，“我们也该走了。”

根据系统指示，她们搭乘的运输车途中不会绕经中控台，而是直接抵达一号停机坪开展防御作业——那里将成为泰坦尼亚最重要的一道防线。于是在发车不久后，指挥部便发来通讯请求用以战斗部署。

“测试测试，这里是特别行动A组临时分队，我是十三月，收到请回复。”

两人正对着的墙壁上出现了工业区沙盘地图的投屏，一旁的小窗口则是指挥部的实时监控画面，可以看到棕发的神锋首领脸色沉重：“通讯状况良好，下面开始作战会议。我先讲情况，目前检测到的敌方数目在五百体左右，集中分布在二三号停机坪，少量散落在城区。系统分析数据推断他们最先在二号坪登陆，随后向外扩散。”他说话的同时，墙上的地图也展示出北边的红点较多，且沿着交通干道延展开来。

十三月摸了摸下巴：“诶，五百多，不是很够看吧，我记得你们据点一般会有一千人左右的常驻民兵？”

“如果是五百人的常规队伍确实不足为惧，但这些个体大都是源石变异生物，其中以源石虫和猎犬居多，还有少部分蜘蛛型生物，目前观察到其具有爆炸效果，威力不亚于榴弹，且爆溅的体液具有矿石病传染性。”只见泰戈在划出一段视频：画面里道路的拐角处依次出现了飞奔的狼狗和大批量缓慢移动的源石虫，间或有八只脚轻盈爬过的蜘蛛。远处传出爆炸声，角落里隐隐看到一些液体飞溅的阴影。

“真挺恶心的，你们的防护服够吗？”

泰戈点点头：“一线供给没有问题，但该防备的是他们借势派精英推进。一旦战线被推入市区或者仓库，那就相当棘手了。”

在这方面同是佣兵出身的十三月表示赞同。市区街道狭窄难以动用重火力，而仓库则存有大量物资补给，两者的丢失都会对整个战局的走势产生重大影响，因此他们必须守住不容有失。

“目前B组正在二号坪守卫仓库。因为那边没有停靠货船，仓库里的物资不多，不排除整合运动会战略性放弃。所以你们这次的任务是务必守住一二号坪之间连通的运输带。工兵已经先行一步在通道内修筑掩体，稍后马格南疏散民众完毕也会赶过来，二号坪就拜托你们了。”

对此信心满满的乌萨斯人两个拳头碰在一起，爽朗笑道：“没问题，都交给我吧！不过敌人的来源确认了吗？大晚上的四面都是海哪来的源石虫和狗？”

泰戈摇摇头：“目前的资料很难判明是什么势力，虫群的来源也在调查当中。”

“是整合运动。”忽然视频里传来第三个人的声音。

十三月吓得不轻，扑向一旁的薄荷，捏着萨卡兹的手大叫：“哇啊啊啊，墨丘利你也在，早点吱声啊吓我一跳！”

“我在。”指挥官的声线经过电波的转换传输要失真不少，但那股子清冷劲倒是没变。他又重复了一遍：“是整合运动。”

“可是墨丘利，整合运动一直以来都是以感染者为主要武装力量，至少神锋的情报网从来没有听说过虫群大军。”

“嗯，你不清楚也是正常。很久之前在整合运动部分辖区内有这样一个传闻：他们有一个专注研究矿石病的分部，但研究并不仅限于治疗方法。”

十三月终于严肃起来，放开了同座的手，坐直了身体问道：“不研究治疗方法还可以研究什么？他们自己不也是感染者吗？”

“当然，矿石病有很多用途，你现在看到的只是其中之一。”墨丘利说话的时候，背景能听到风声呼呼作响。十三月推测他应当在室外，毕竟指挥部的直播画面没能捕捉到银白身影。

泰戈双手交叠抵着鼻尖：“这个我倒从来没听说过，他们还有什么特征吗？或许是情报网把这部分漏掉了。”

“不清楚，这终究只是坊间传闻，其真实性尚且不可考。”墨丘利略微停顿了一下，继续说，“只听说他们的首领是个萨科塔，其他人都称之为——”

不死鸟。

*  
由于珊瑚执意要坐在第一排的缘故，戴维尔和她没能坐上前一趟运输车，只能搭乘最后一辆大巴前往四号坪。落在最后的人很少，整车大概只坐满了三分之一。

少女一上车便坐在司机正后方的靠窗位，倚着玻璃睡着了似的，戴维尔不好打扰她，默默坐在一旁。夜已经深了，纵然是他在村子里习惯守夜，此时此刻也有了困意。

深夜的街道和早前见过的灯火通明截然不同，橙黄的应急照明给空荡荡的大街蒙上了一层薄雾。这又跟浓雾弥漫的半夜山岗不一样：野外的林间会有昼夜不止的虫鸣，从云层背后露出的寸缕月光是银白的，照在草丛中的积雪融水小潭上反射出破碎的镜光，远不是现在的萧索异静。

戴维尔说不出这是怎么回事，他就是觉得背上有些不寻常的发烫，针刺一般的感觉十分难受。但依照乌拉诺斯给出的检查报告，他的背翼是矿石病重感染部位，连骨髓都早已被结晶侵蚀填充，应该毫无知觉才对。

难道是病情有变化？他想着。不知不觉间车拐了个弯，进了主干道，一路往前开去。

承重塔就在右方，透过车窗往外看能看到塔底和塔身，隐隐有些红光从顶层透下。那样的赤红给人过于不详的感觉，戴维尔不敢再往上看，目光自然向下落在了街道之上。

马路上有些模糊的黑影闪过，他还没来得及看清，就听见前方司机大喊一声小心，随即急速转向，大巴在路中央打转，最后冲上了人行道，撞进店里。

事情发生得太过突然，戴维尔只来得及在撞击前一瞬反身护住了一旁的珊瑚，但冲撞的惯性还是让他俩一同摔落在前方的护栏上。背翼磕在金属上的触感倒不怎么痛，但震碎的挡风玻璃却像暴雨一般随即袭来，几乎全砸在他的背上。

“嘶……”多亏了泰坦尼亚的厚实工装，戴维尔才没受多大的伤，就痛感而言顶多是些淤青或者浅层创口。等感觉到车终于停下来，他才放开怀中的少女，关切问道：“你没事吧？有没有伤到哪？”

见对方摇了摇头，戴维尔这才放心下来，起身推开已经碎裂的玻璃车窗，探头出去扫视一圈，确认没有危险再跳出去。

大巴撞进的是一家面包店，由于冲击力太大几乎横扫了整层商铺，最后车头撞破了临街海员俱乐部后厨的墙壁，地上散落着糖果香料、面粉奶酪等各式商品，也有不少被撞毁的钢筋水泥块，空气中飘散着混杂味道的粉尘。

“来，手给我，快下来。”戴维尔伸手扶着她慢慢下落，随后把人推着转过身去，顺便叮嘱了一句别回头。做完一切之后他走向车头的驾驶位，用力扯开了已经扭曲变形的车门。司机就趴在紧急弹出的安全气囊上，但腹部创口流出的血已经沿着座位一直流到地上。他伸手摸了摸对方的颈部，那里已经没有任何脉搏气息。

“方向盘左侧从上往下数第二和第三个按钮，是控制车门开关的。”

“我不是让你……”戴维尔扭过头，果然看到珊瑚面向自己，面前的日记本飞速翻页中。

“只是血而已。”珊瑚低头念着书上的字，“人总是会死的。”

这话听着并不是少女日记该有的记录，戴维尔倒是很想问问她的为什么要写这么哲学深奥的东西，但碍于时间紧迫，他只好暂时将疑问压在心底，赶紧按下按钮，同时对着车厢里大喊：“大家尽快离开，车上漏油了，小心爆炸！”

车里传来些人声，戴维尔心里稍稍安稳些，正想跑去后门帮忙，却被珊瑚拉住了背翼。少女指了指远处，说：“戴维尔，有狼。”

顺着方向看去，在断壁残垣掩盖的洞口确实能看到动物的身影，甚至还能分辨出眼珠子里闪烁的精光。但那不是狼，而是狗。戴维尔见过这种变异猎犬，它们继承了狼的部分习性，喜欢在月圆时分登高远吠，偶尔也出没在村子附近，大部分情况下使用火把就能够有效驱赶。

但是现在的事态不允许他点火。不仅仅是地上渗漏的汽油，还有空气中混杂着的面粉，只消一点火花就会爆炸。

“珊瑚，请你现在开始慢慢后退。不要慌张，退到墙壁后面再帮我找些趁手的武器。武器你认识吗？刀之类的，长木棍或者铁棍都可以。”

珊瑚看着他：“你呢？”

“我不能走。”戴维尔却没有转头，一直保持着方才的角度死死盯住对面，“在猎犬面前不能退缩，只要它发现你想逃，必定会立即追上来。车里还有人没出来，我不能就这样带着你走掉。”

“可是这对我们有什么帮助？”

萨卡兹人愣了一下，又听到对方翻书的声音：“日记上没有记录，我不认识他们，他们是你的朋友吗？”

要说认识必定是不认识的，戴维尔也不清楚自己为何会做这样的决定，但对求救声和哀嚎声置之不理是他无论如何也做不到的。就像是心底里自然响起的声音，有一种动力在驱使他去救人。

就像最初温莎在废墟中把他救起一样。


	6. 1-5驱狼逐虎（上）

泰戈站在中控台顶楼，正撕着手里的橘子味硬糖的包装纸。

狙击手总有些小习惯让自己保持专注。他没有烟瘾，也不爱嚼口香糖，便用些劣质糖果替代。

今夜的海面吹着阵风，西北风向，最高风力等级估摸着有八级以上。强风吹得他的发型有些凌乱，耳朵也耷了下来。一旁的通风管道口上放着他的爱枪——这把狙击步枪至今已经收割了近三位数的灵魂。虽然大多是年轻时替养父做的脏活，但神枪手近两年的记录依然是百发百中。

五分钟之前，他和墨丘利在地面碰过面。同盟的指挥官在布置好泰坦尼亚本体的防御工事之后，决定来试探承重塔上的天使。泰戈对此没有意见，哪怕是从客观的战况分析出发，也没有放任敌人占领制高点的道理。银发的沃尔珀带领队伍先行一步上了楼顶，为他引导最佳狙击位置。

这放在过往是常有的事。在乌拉诺斯不在的那几年，墨丘利不愿意一个人呆在废旧仓库，便常常跟着他满世界跑任务。源石技艺高超的术师给他提供了极大的便利，甚至好几次力挽狂澜助他脱险。

那是一段惊险却快乐的时光，泰戈曾经以为他们将会一直这样潇洒地活着。等神锋重工愿意放他自由，他就用自己的积蓄买一座移动城邦，两个人一同搬进深山里隐居。

如果没有矿石病的话。

泰戈有时候也会滋生阴暗的想法，比如希望矿石病让墨丘利完全失忆，那样至少可以重新开始。但现实是对方什么都记得，只是无法对记忆产生感情罢了。

“……敬告来者。”耳机里墨丘利的声音把他的思绪拉回现实，看来对方已经成功到达中控台东北角的避雷针处，准备进行交涉。

“高塔上的萨科塔，我是泰亚同盟指挥官墨丘利，关于贵方现在对这座工业平台采取的军事行动，我方予以强烈谴责和抗议。”墨丘利的声音听着比往常还要冷，经过源石技艺扩音之后显得更加不近人情，“神锋重工是泰亚重要的合作盟友，所有针对神锋重工辖区内的攻击行为，将被同等视作对泰亚发起攻击。泰亚同盟全体盟约方将全力予以回击，一切后果由贵方负责。”

一通发言滴水不漏，确实是墨丘利会说的话。泰戈抓紧时间咬碎糖果，端起步枪压低身体轻声靠近大楼边缘。

“萨科塔，如果贵方不能在五分钟内给出答复，我方将立即投入作战。”

承重塔比中控台高出不到十米，顶部有一个环形平台供维修人员站立休息。红发的萨科塔原本是站在平台上，面向东边的一二号停机坪，刚好被塔柱挡住身影。

现在他转身了。

血红的发丝在高空中张牙舞爪地飘着，头顶的暗红光环看起来有些摇摇欲坠，连衫帽倒是盖得严实。从泰戈的角度看过去刚好被钢条挡住了脑袋的上半部分，除了嘴巴再看不清其他五官。

萨科塔开口：“我们只是来提货，一批半年前就应该发出的货物。”

神锋的首领一时之间没能反应过来，所幸留在地面的助手为他翻出了过往的账单：半年前整合运动通过通讯贸易组织幽灵兰在神锋重工订购了一批生活物资。但在不久后因为整合运动的激进行为，神锋高层经过投票决定中止合作，随后将款项全额退还。事情到了这一步都属于正常贸易流程，神锋方面也算仁至义尽。只是谁也没有想到退款过后，幽灵兰全社就在整合运动势力范围内遇害。虽然后者拒不承认，但各势力基本都默认此事与他们脱不开关系。

然而现实里，墨丘利没等助手介绍完便说：“我不关心你们与神锋重工的交易纠纷，泰亚同盟只维护属于我方的物资安全。”

“同样的话回答你，我们此行只是认领属于我方的物资。”

“嗯，那就没什么可以交涉的了。”墨丘利点点头，抬起法杖，“开始吧。”

对方看起来也很赞同这种直接的方式，战意迅速飙升，泰戈能从瞄准镜里看到他翻飞的衣袖里透出红光。

一时之间双方气氛焦灼，似乎都在等对方先出手。然而这时空中突然传来一阵乐响，就见萨科塔在身上翻出了一台通讯器，朝着墨丘利挥了挥：“不好意思，紧急联络。”

同盟指挥官颇有风度地抬手示意他先接通。对方点了点头，居然真的在众目睽睽之下点击连接，还是外放音效。

通讯器里传来一把男声：“喂，菲尼克斯，交代你的事办好了吗？”

“是，大人，出了点问题，我在处理。”被同伴暴露名字的人丝毫没有介意，反而笑着向敌方点头，承认了名字的真实性。

“得了，别假惺惺的，听着恶心。”那头又说，“赶紧给我办好，平常养你的虫子不是用来吃干饭的。”

“明白了。”被称作菲尼克斯的萨科塔挂断了通讯，抬头的一瞬能看到黑色的双瞳里闪着凶光，“那就速战速决吧。”

*  
废墟里传出让人毛骨悚然的声音。

那大概是某种金属在地上摩擦所产生的震动引发的鸣响，但物体本身刮在硬地板上发出的尖锐声着实刺耳，无规律的间隔更是能极大地扰乱心智。

戴维尔依然死死盯着前方，对面的变异猎犬显然不受声音的影响，在偷偷地往前挪。他忍耐了又一息，直到余光里终于能再看到那抹红色的身影。

“你拿到了什么？”他主动后退了一步，伸手示意对方把东西交过来。

珊瑚把铁棍状的物体抬到他手边。尽管有那团奇怪的水帮忙，但毕竟走了这么一段距离，小姑娘也快接不上气了：“不知道，地上摆着的。”

那东西很沉，重心交到自己手里的时候戴维尔差点没站稳往前摔去。他双手攒上力气拿起来，才发现这是一支铁船锚，锚头上弯出两个弯钩，最宽能有一米多。

这样的武器用以对付野兽当然是好，前提是使用者有足够力气拿起来。

“好了，快点离开这里。”戴维尔也不奢求她能帮上自己什么，既然答应了要保护好她，就应当让她快点脱险。“去外面求救，给十三月发通讯！”

“那你呢？”少女低头拍了拍裙子上的灰尘，淡定得似乎是个局外人。

“我不能走，还有人困在车里，我要替他们拖延时间。”

珊瑚踮起脚看了看车子，歪头不解问道：“还是那个问题，他们是你的朋友吗？”

“当然不是。”

“那为什么要等他们？”

这句话的语气过于直白，倘若不是知道对方的病症，戴维尔大概已经被气笑了。尽管他自己也不知道为什么要救一群素不相识的人，但心底里就是响起了这么一个声音：“救人不需要理由。”

珊瑚似懂非懂地点点头：“明白了。书上说我需要跟着你，我不走。”

戴维尔有些急了：“这里很危险，你应该快点离开，还能替我发送求救信号！”

“外面有虫子。”

“虫子？”

“这么大，”珊瑚挥起水团比划了一下，“黑色的，有刺。”

那是源石虫。戴维尔飞快地思索起来。虽然不明白为什么敌方的部队这么快就到达市区内，但眼下再让珊瑚和自己分头行动确实过于危险。不得已他只好指了指自己背后的一片矮墙：“你先到那边躲好，注意保护自己。”

少女这次终于乖乖听话藏好了，戴维尔重新把注意力集中到正前方。趁着他们聊天的空档，三条猎犬又往前进了十来米，最近的距离他只剩两三跨步的距离，一个纵身跳跃就能扑上来的程度。

这个距离已经无法避战，倒不如先下手为强。戴维尔深吸一口气，抡起船锚往前砸去。实心的铁器比他想象的还要重几分，这一挥并未能达到震慑的效果，反而让对方抓准了机会攻上来。

冲在最前面的猎犬已经跃至半空，张开的血盆大口上的尖牙还沾染着难以辨认的粉色肉碎，粘稠的涎液从嘴角甩了出来。倒是戴维尔早有准备，不慌不忙转换了重心，依靠船锚作为支点在空中挺身抬腿，一脚踹向猎犬的肚子。

这一脚踢得极重，猎犬宛如流星一般直直摔进了废墟，再没有动静。

因为已经往前冲得太多，现在防守毫无意义。戴维尔落到地上之后踩实地板，随即左手再次握住船锚，以右手为校准将铁矛撞向不远处坍塌的石板。藏在后面的猎犬被这一下动静吓得往后退了几步，躲开再次塌下的石块之后却发现自己半个身躯退到隐蔽物以外，刚想重新找一个隐匿点的时候，细长的黑影已经映在它身上。

钝器砸中血肉的声音很轻，但那种黏糊的触感总叫人觉得不适。戴维尔没有时间去多想，得手后迅速回身半蹲，同时扯过船锚往上格挡。

“后面小心——！”此时珊瑚的提醒才说出口，比她更快的是第三条猎犬的猛扑，眼见锋利的牙齿就要咬上萨卡兹的肩膀、撕扯他的血肉，然而戴维尔早已用船锚的长柄抵住了猎犬的吻部，令它再不能咬下半分。倒是外翻的利齿在食指上划出一道伤痕，最深的地方还能看到一点白骨。

这不算什么，比起数天前肚子上开了个洞，这一点创口确实算不上事。戴维尔将船锚向前推到地上，用全身重量压着猎犬，随后双手扣住它的颈部，利落地往旁边一扭，骨头断裂的声音在安静的空间里分外显著。

等再也感觉不到身下生物的气息，戴维尔才爬了两步往旁边退开来。从挥舞船锚突入到击杀三条猎犬，拢共不过一两分钟的事情，此刻他的手还有些抖，不知道是因为伤口还是别的。他用右手攒了攒左手食指，还有知觉，除了出血量稍大并没有伤到筋骨，按照他这几天对泰坦尼亚医疗技术的了解，要治好不是难事。

“哈、哈啊……”他缓了一会，好平复因为爆发式剧烈运动带来的耳鸣和气促，心里盘算着接下来应当协助救援车内的伤员还是先带珊瑚到外面求救。无论是汽油泄露的事故现场还是出现源石虫的状况未知的室外，留在哪里都不算好的选择。

他转过头去准备让珊瑚走过来，眼角余光里突然闪出了一片白影，径直往视线所在的方向奔去。戴维尔呼吸一疾，瞳孔收缩带来眼前一黑，身体倒是比意识更快反应过来，在他张嘴大喊的时候，双手已经握住船锚向前抡。那只一直潜伏在废墟里、甚至目睹了他杀掉其余三只猎犬的生物比他快了好几个身位，吻部尽张露出暗黄色的利齿。藏在角落的少女原本就已经探出了半个身，此时再退也晚了，由水筑起的防护屏障在利齿面前薄如蝉翼，并未起到作用就被撞个粉碎。

戴维尔张大了嘴，充斥着汽油味的空气灌进了他的气管，突如其来的寒意仿佛将身上的血管全部冻住，双手紧握的武器沉重得像要把他压垮。他看着对面那古井无波的碧绿眼睛，飞扬的暗红纱裙像血一般刺眼，而恶犬背对着他，把凶猛残暴全都留给了无辜的少女。

“珊瑚——！”

比声音更快的是角落里再次蹿出的人影，巨大的身影抢在锋利犬齿落下撕扯皮肉之前扑向了纤弱的女孩，护住她一同向左侧的空地滚去。

“哈啊！”戴维尔那已经跳出了喉咙的心掉了回去，同时落下的还有沉重的铁器。扑空的白色恶犬没有可以闪避的机会，前掌堪堪触地就直接被拍散在矮墙前。

粘稠的、湿滑的、温热的、腥臭的，不需要照镜子戴维尔也知道自己现在是个什么形象。瞬发的近距离冲击并不会因为危机解除而停下，在碾上肉体的时候他能感觉到具备一定韧性的的血肉在做最后的无谓抵抗。但那仅仅只有一刹那，随后重器随着惯性落下，躯体四分五裂，红色的白色的浑浊不清的液体连同一些碎屑溅了他一身。

“哎，泰坦尼亚的人真是出手果断啊。”

“……”戴维尔抬手用外侧的袖子抹了一把脸，循声转头看向左侧。刚才救下了珊瑚的是一个身形高大魁梧的男人，身上穿着厚厚的防护服，这让他看起来更加壮硕了。戴维尔不得不抬头才能看到他的脸——然而也被头盔挡去大半，只能透过玻璃视窗看到一双眼睛。

满身污秽的萨卡兹又抹了一把脸。糊在脸上的浆液已经有了凝固的迹象，半干的血迹紧绷在皮肤表面着实让人不适，他很用力地擦了几次，直到脸上被磨得生痛，确保呼吸不受阻才罢手。

“咳咳，谢谢，帮大忙了。”戴维尔转过身走向那人，右手拖着船锚不放，左手在粗麻衣服上来回擦。他满脸诚恳地迎向少女，眼睛却是一直盯着头盔后的眼睛：“让我来领着她走吧，不用麻烦先生您了。”

坐在对方手臂上的珊瑚点了点头，作势就要跳到地上，却被宽大的手掌揽住了腰，以近乎挟持的姿势被抱在怀中。她晃了晃腿，看着地面上的同伴：“戴维尔，我走不了。”

“这里情况不明，还是由我来护着她吧。再说你身上的东西，会吓到小姑娘的。”男人把少女从右手换到左手上，壮硕的手臂单手就能把她制住，戴维尔注意到他小臂上扎着一根布带。安坐在臂弯之间的珊瑚垂下了眼眸，刚才还表现神勇的水团回复到了晚上见到的软趴趴的状态，勉强挂在主人的脖子上摇摇欲坠。

“看，小姑娘也困了。”从头盔里穿出的声音闷闷的，但可以听得出一种微妙的寒意，“现在快到疏散点去，说不定还能赶上外婆的摇篮曲呢。”


End file.
